Zoids: Legions
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: You think that the tales told in the UK Zoid comics are complete? You're wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Zoids Legions Ep. 0: a History of Zoidstar

EXT. ZOIDSTAR

NARRATOR

Zoidstar. Former home of the Zoidians, and home...

We fall fast, then stop at a battle between Leo (Liger Zero) and Tyrant (Berserk Fury).

NARRATOR (CONT'D)

Of the Zoids.

Leo Performs a Strike Laser Claw.

NARRATOR (CONT'D)

Zoids fight long after their creators, a warmongering, combat-loving race. I already mentioned them. The Zoidians.

FADE TO:

EXT. DESERT.

NARRATOR

Zoidians once fought amongst themselves, but that passed humans came to Zoidstar, and put Zoids at peace, dividing them into a republic and an empire. But the empire grew arrogant and started a war to eliminate the republic, and run Zoidstar their way. It was called "Xenebas", but they're better known as the "Red Mutants". in response, the Republic started building Zoids themselves. The Republic, "Hailic", gained the nickname "Blue Warriors."

CUT TO:

ZOIDZILLA, AND GORE.

NARRATOR

The Zoids were few at first, but more factories built Zoids, and those Zoids helped build our ranks, causing the Empire to return to its original boundaries. ZOIDZILLA, the leader of the BWs, was hailed as the most powerful Zoid of all.

FADE TO BLACK.

A pair of red eyes glow in the darkness.

NARRATOR (CONT'D)

But nobody met the empire's new leader...

Tyrant steps out.

NARRATOR (CONT'D)

TYRANT, EMPEROR OF SHADOWS. Now current Leader of the Imperial Zoids, he proved to be even more powerful then Zoidzilla or his rival, RED HORN THE TERRIBLE. Only one of his kind exists, even after all other large zoids were mass-produced, save a legendary Zoid...

Tyrant fires at something, smoke rises from the hit site. Leo jumps out of the smoke.

NARRATOR (CONT'D)

LEO, THE ANCIENT WARRIOR.

Leo attacks.

NARRATOR (CONT'D)

And Now, the battle continues!

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Redhorn! Hows it going?" shouted Mammoth, second-in-command of the Red Mutants. After being rebuilt by Red Scavenger, he figured that being friendly to his leader was the way to go, for a while anyway. however, Redhorn was meaner then usual lately. and Mammoth wanted to know why. Redhorn replied "Say those words in that order again and You're dead." he sighed and added "Sorry Mammoth. but the new recruit ." he looked at a TrooperZoid that Mammoth mutated shortly after being rebuilt. "I don't trust him."

Mammoth felt uneasy. The TrooperZoid had been using parts of dead Red and Blue Zoid to build some strange new Zoid. surely, he had the same ambitions that Mammoth once did. Mammoth said to Redhorn "I'll go talk with him."

Mammoth yelled in a thunderous roar "TROOPERZOID RED! GET OVER HERE!!" The TrooperZoid obeyed. "Yes, Mammoth?" "We have noticed that you're building a Zoid of some kind. care to tell why?" the TrooperZoid then ejected its android from its cockpit. the Android ran toward the Zoid it was building. the Android entered the zoid's cockpit, and activated it. it was covered in dark red armor and had gray stabilizer caps. it looked a bit like a Tyrannosaurus, but carried on its back a "backpack" with two drill-looking things. the new zoid roared out "REDHORN! I CHALLENGE YOU!!!!!" of course, Redhorn excepted the challenge.

Zoidzilla admired his new armor. it looked cool. he couldn't help but look into a mirror for a while. a TyrannoZoid walked by. the TyrannoZoid noticed Zoidzilla (Whom was renamed Zoidzilla Giga) and said "Sir, the new zoid types are ready." Zoidzilla Giga walked past the New zoids, observing the features of them. one looked a bit like a fox with a gattling gun on its back. "FoxZoid" ZG said and moved on. the second one looked a bit like a raptor with an orange canopy. "SniperZoid", ZG moved on to yet another zoid. "Hey, this zoid looks familiar." TyrannoZoid said "It should. it was based on a renegade Zarwolf." ZG said "WolfZoid" and moved on to a zoid that looked oddly familiar. "you didn't shrink my original design, DID YOU?!?!?!" "Sorry, but yep." "Zoidzilla Jr." and ZG moved on to the final Zoid. it looked like a lion, had light-blue armor, gold teeth and claws, and an armored cockpit. "Leo, the Legendary Warrior."

A roar suddenly thundered through the base. "ZOIDZILLA!!! COME FACE YOUR NEW ENEMY!!!" ZG walked out to see an entire army of mutants, headed by the same zoid that challenged Redhorn. apparently, he won. ZG reconized the voice. "the captured TrooperZoid!" "Oh, Plese. I prefer to call myself... TYRANT, EMPEROR OF SHADOWS!" that moment, his drills flipped over, and opened into fans. the fans and his mouth fired three beams. they missed ZG, but hit the factory. the Smoke covered the factory. however, Leo jumped out, and his claws glowed. "LASER CLAW STRIKE!!!!" the claw sliced a fan off. the battle after that was move-for-move a copy of the battle between Liger Zero and Berserk Fury, Right to the final move.

Tyrant lost, and ran off. He turned around and said, "We will meet again! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"And that is how Tyrant came into this war" Said the Namer. The Mindriders listening said "Ooo"


End file.
